tfefandomcom-20200215-history
Medienne Sewers
Approx. Level: 8 The human city of Medienne has an extensive sewer system located beneath its streets. Parents often threaten their misbehaving children with scary stories of strange, dangerous beasts, such as alligators and evil humanoid rats, that inhabit the foul-smelling sewers and will creep up and abduct them. How much of it is fact or fiction is not known, but some brave (or insane) adventurers who have explored the area claim that indeed many of the tales are true. Directions to area: Go to the Dark Alley (north west part of down) and go down into the sewers. Main Area A large, black insectoid creature scuttles across the shadowy ceiling. – pops a silk gland All the way south is some ooze that pops a level 1 sapphire circlet (100% pop) that grants water breathing. Down side is that it is always cursed. Rat’ka After going all down, one east, south until intersection, then 3 west > Move grate. * thin, dark-haired man - black leather vest, black rapier, black buckler * pale, masked man – soft, low boots * Narrow Brick Tunnel - Pry Brick, Pops 3 rats and a cracked old brick Touch Carving to open the copper door. * woman with a nose ring – long thin dagger, soft leather gloves * scarred, waifish girl - ? * Room #75261 – search hole - ? * giant rat - ? * tough, dark-skinned man / black-furred wererat – wooden club, studded leather jacket * disfigured elf – black rapier * large, scarred rat / huge vicious rat - ? * burly, red-bearded man – iron hammer, black leather leggings, black leather jerkin * massive feral rat - ? * tall, dark-eyed priest / robed wererat priest - maple quarterstaff, black robe, a staff of 'Fang' (a twisted staff), a black robe of Rat'ka (a black robe with runes), large copper key * pale-eyed young man – black leather jerkin * dark-complexioned woman / dark female wererat – leather whip, pair of black leather gauntlets, a black, laced bodice * rat with tattered ears - ? Quest: Lord Richard's citizen kidnappings How to get the quest: go to the priest of Algesa. Usually upon entering the room, you’ll get something like this… A priest of Algesa stands quietly within the Temple of his goddess. Brother Thomas makes his way over to you, and says, 'You are an adventurer aren't you? Citizens of Medienne have been disappearing lately. Kidnappings maybe, but the Lord is looking for someone like you, who might be able to help. Lord Richard should be in his mansion at the northeast corner of town, if you are interested.' So go over to Lord Richard (northeast part of Medienne). Ask Lord Kidnapping You ask the Lord of Medienne about the citizens disappearing. The Lord of Medienne says, "I don't think it's kidnappings really. Nothing is ever heard from them again. It started a couple weeks ago, about the time we started losing sewer cleaning workers. I think there is a connection. There is an entrance to the sewers on the west side of town, in an alley. You must find out what happening to the citizens, and find a way to keep it from reoccurring." -*- You have been assigned a quest! -*- Now go into Medienne Sewers to the Wererats and Open Grate Follow the path north until you arrive at the Statue of Rat'ka. Kill: A chaotic evil small and cute little rat is here, watching you curiously. With the rat-demon's last breath, you happen to notice a faint flickering in the eye of the statue of Rat'ka. Pry Gem: You carefully pry a fist-sized onyx gemstone from the eye of the statue of Rat'ka. Look Eye The Eye of Rat'ka is a fist-sized onyx rat's-eye gemstone, suspended by a dull iron chain. It is said to be Rat'kas's viewpoint into the mortal realm and sparkles eerily. It has a feel of great evil to it and such evil can only be destroyed in a place of great good. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- An +evil+, +Enchanted+ Eye Of Rat'ka -- ------- --------- --- -- ------ Base Cost: 2500 Level: 1 Weight: 5.00 lbs Acid: 1% Fire: 1% Cold: 90% Rarity: very rare Materials: paper, stone Wear Loc.: neck Layer: top Anti-Flags: anti-good, anti-chaotic Affects: Is evil. Is magical. Cannot be disarmed. Cannot be sacrificed. Is water-proof. Cannot be sold. Cannot be junked. Is rust-proof. Cannot be auctioned. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Now, leave the sewers and go back to Brother Thomas at the Temple of Algesa - Altar Room. Sacrifice Eye You begin the prayer before the altar, the eye resting on its top. Suddenly you feel a heavy presence fill the temple around you, and you open your eyes. The light outside seems darker than you remember. Hazily you think you hear thunder somewhere, as you come to know, a larger attention turned your way: a hostile attention. But through this, you finish the prayer. Your vision clears and the eye is gone. You are distracted by the sense of a conflict going on somewhere, but then the light seems normal again, and the temple feels as it always has been. -*- You gain 4 quest points! -*- Dragon Turtle / Tiger Octopus Go all down into sewer, e, 3s, all w, w again (cause you to jump cliff), d, enter crack > then get chain > loop chain and turtle shows up. Dragon Turtle Skins for a Thick Silver-green Shell. Also, on Dragon Turtle death, if you have an empty glass vial AND a cork stopper in your inventory then occasionally the turtle will expel some deep water, which will automatically be captured by you. * Tiger Octopus skins for an intact gland of ink. * Chest pops: Ruby Goblet, large chunk of clear crystal